Love or Destruction: A New Phantom Thief Appears!
by Midnight mermaid
Summary: Caressa O.C suddenly appears in front of the Niwa's doorstep with no memory what so ever. Dark falls in love with her and here's where th trouble starts. She has an evil secret that prevents them from being together.Find out what!Slight pervertedness
1. Chapter 1

"_Ryan, help me you know I didn't do anything wrong! Please I don't want to die!" she said as area around her burned with flames._

"_Sorry girl but I don't even know what you're talking about. I don't know you at all, all I know is that you stole that painting and did that whacky magic of yours" he said being surrounded by girls._

"_You said you'd always be there for me. I hate you Ryan, I hate you!" as the tears rolled down her eyes one fell on her precious locket and began to glow. "I'll be back, you may hate me but my job of protecting you is never done, and when I'm done helping I will get revenge!" The flames soon engulfed her and it was the end._

The moonlight shone brightly on the Niwa's front door step when a sudden orb of energy appeared. Out came a young girl, about 15 of age wearing nothing but a black dress and a locket around her neck. Her hair was long pitch black with eyes blue as the morning sky.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" she said looking around but couldn't get up due to her fatigue and the burn on her hands. She gently fell asleep with the moon beams shining over her.

The next morning: "Hey Mom I'm going to school!" Daisuke said leaving out the door.

"Ahhhh….." he yelled tripping over the sleeping the girl.

"Huh" she said as she awoken from the boom. Seeing the dizzy boy on the floor she immediately dashed at him to check if you're alright. "I'm terribly sorry are you alright?" she asked pulling him up.

"Yeah I'm fine…….umm" he said noticing the young girl then began to blush.

"Daisuke come on or we're going to be late for the fair." Riku said running up to him.

She then noticed the girl sitting on the ground. "Daisuke what did you do to her?!" she said leaning toward her.

"I didn't do anything, I tripped over her!" he said dragging them inside.

"How could you trip over her?!" she said smacking Daisuke in the back of the head.

"Please don't hurt him, it's my fault he tripped I fell asleep on his step and I didn't wake up until I heard him fall" she said giggling.

"Oh dear who's this" Emiko said coming into the room. She took a glance at the girl's bleeding hands. "Doesn't that hurt" she said pointing at her hands.

She looked down at them. "Nope I don't feel a thing" she said.

"Who are you?" Riku asked wrapping a napkin around the wound.

"My name's Caressa Hitonami!" she said with a big smile.

"Ok I'm sorry I tripped over you but what were you doing on my front porch?" Daisuke asked sitting next to her.

"Really I don't know, I really don't remember anything what so ever" she said looking at the ceiling.

"Hey guys I'm home" Dark said coming through the front door.

"Why the heck did you come through the front door you know people are……….." Daisuke yelled but Dark wasn't paying any attention. He just looked at the innocent looking girl on the couch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Why's Dark in your house?! Call the police!" she said but then stopped as Caressa pulled her arm. Suddenly her blues eyes turned deep red just like the light from her locket.

"Getting very sleepy….." Riku said then fell asleep on top of Daisuke.

"Hey Riku get off, you're a bit too close" he said but there was no use she was out cold so he brought her up to his room.

"How strange" Daisuke's grandfather said next to the stair case.

"Hi I'm Dark" he said in his flirting voice. "What's your name?"

"I'm Caressa and I'm not interested" she said smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't even ask you anything" he said calmly.

"And I know what you're going to say, so don't even try Mr. Mousy" she said getting off the couch.

"Excuse me dear do you live anywhere around here?" Emiko asked holding a bag of clothes.

"Well, considering I really don't remember anything I don't think so" Caressa said rubbing her head.

"You can stay with us" Dark insisted getting tea.

"Dark you just can't invite strange people into the house" Daisuke's dad said coming out of his room.

Caressa went up to him and bowed her head gently "My name is Caressa Hitonami, do you find me strange?"

Surprised by the girls words he took a step back and said "No I don't find you strange, just it's not everyday a girl comes by with no memory." "Oh yeah, my name is Kosuke" he said bowing his head.

"Kyuuu!" Wiz said coming down the stairs looking at Caressa. He instantly jumped into her arms and started to cuddle.

"Awwww, how cute" she said petting the little rabbits head.

"That's Wiz, I hope he didn't bother you" Daisuke said coming down the stairs after putting Riku in his bed.

"What are we going to tell the principal at the school?" Daisuke said thinking deeply.

"Oh no you don't!" Emiko said yelling at her son

"What?!" he replied scared of his mother.

"Just because Riku is here doesn't mean you don't go to school now march!" she said pointing out the door.

He did as he was told and reached for the door handle.

"Don't worry, Niwa-san I'll watch over Riku until you get back. She's in good care" Caressa said waving bye to him. Daisuke smiled at her then left out the door.

"Oh yeah here Caressa" Emiko said giving her a bag of clothes.

"I got these for Towa-san but they were a little too small considering her breast size" she said thinking of her giggling.

Feeling uncomfortable with the conversation Kosuke went back to his room with a look of worry across his face.

"I'm back from the store Mrs. Niwa, I got all you asked, the carrots, the strawberries the turkey, and…" Towa said coming into the house but notices the Caressa standing next to Emiko.

"Oh she's so cute!" she said running after her to give her a hug.

Dark saw the frightened look on Caressa's face as Towa came charging at her so he dragged her out of the way and held her in his arms.

"Awwww Dark what'd you do that for" she said angrily. "I wanted to give her a hug!"

Blushing at Dark for being so close Caressa forced herself out of his arms and went to greet Towa.

"You must be Ms. Towa; I hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes Mrs. Niwa said they wouldn't fit you because of your breast size." She said bowing yet again.

Ms. Towa got flustered and said to Emiko 'But you said my breast size wasn't a problem"

"They're not…..I…..I. Ms. Towa help Caressa get dressed!" she said flustered by the conversation then left the room.

Wiz jumped on top of Caressa shoulder "You're not interested, huh" Dark asked curiously.

"Yes that's what I said and nothing's going to change my mind" she said happily.

"How come?" he asked

"I don't know I just have a feeling I'm not suppose to like you" she replied

"Weird reason, but you do like me. I can tell because you were blushing when I was holding you" he said in his triumphant voice.

"I…" Caressa tried to finish but Ms. Towa said "Oh Dark leave the poor girl alone, besides here's a note from Grandpa Niwa. Come on D.J lets get you dressed."

Once the girls left the room Dark opened the note and read it put loud.

"Dark, you must steal the painting "Road to nowhere". There have been reports that since the painting have been bought in the Marker Family house things have been disappearing into the painting including people".

"A man-eating painting, how interesting" he said they at on the couch.

"He's a phantom thief too?" Caressa asked overhearing Dark on the stairs. Suddenly her locket began to glow. The red glow from the star shaped gem in the middle of the golden circle was mesmerizing.

"Come on Caressa" Ms. Towa said opening the door to her room.

"I'm sorry Ms.Towa" she said bowing her head in apology. "If it makes you feel any better I don't think your breasts are big".

"Really that doesn't make me feel any better, but call me To-To" she said with a smile on her face.

Once in the room To-To went inside her bathroom to hide away as Caressa changed.

She went from wearing a white gown into wearing a black and red t-shirt with an angel on it, a short jean skirt with a black lacy ribbon around her thigh, and black boots. She fixed her hair so she has two small pigtails on top of her hair with the rest of her hair let out. (Almost like the kind of hair Risa had when she went looking for Dark with Daisuke when she had the aqua blue top.) For her own style she let small locket of hair dangle on the side of her face.

Towa came out of the bathroom and noticed the bandages on Caressa's hands.

"It might be a little embarrassing to walk around with bandages on your hands….wait! I have something for you." She said then went digging in her cabinet.

"No it's ok To-To you've given me so much already" she said declining the offer.

"No I don't mind, black really isn't my color. Oh here they are" she said pulling out a pair of silk black gloves with the tip of the fingers cut off.

"Thank you" Caressa said taking the gloves and slipping them on.

"Oh you look like a little rock star" To-To said admiring Caressa. "I better get dinner started; you can hang out here as long as you want" she said then left.

She just started out the window sitting on the bed. "How did I get here, and why can't I remember anything." She tried to remember anything about her past but that just gave her a headache.

"It wouldn't be so bad to go check on Caressa, would it" Dark said getting off the couch.

"Don't do anything bad to her Dark." Towa said suddenly in front of Dark's face.

He fell back in surprise and said "Oh Towa you know me better then that I wouldn't do anything to the cute little angel"

After thinking in Towa's room Caressa decided to check on Riku. "Was it a right thing to keep Riku from calling the cops" she thought leaving the door.

"Hey there!" Dark said standing in front of the open door.

Out of shock, Caressa's reflexes caused her to punch Dark in the face!

"Oh my god I am so sorry Dark!" she bellowed to pick him up.

Riku woke up to the thump and went out the door. She saw Caressa and Dark on the floor together and said "He's sexually assaulting her call the police!"

Yet again the locket was glowing from Caressa's neck and Riku was once again knocked out.

"Oh, Riku!" she said dropping Dark's head on the floor and went to get Riku back on the bed.

By four' o'clock Daisuke came back from school.

"Hey where's Caressa?" he asked taking off his shoes.

"Right here Daisuke!" she said coming to greet him back home.

"You look different" he said kindly.

"I feel different" she said giggling.

"Dai?" Emiko asked coming down the stairs as Kosuke followed.

"Yeah mom" he said coming to greet her.

"Welcome home honey, me and your father are going out so it's just you, Dark Towa and Caressa here."

"Can't forget Ms. Harada in the bed" his father remarked putting on his shoes.

"Okay, mom, have a good time" he waved then they left out the door.

"Ummmm….Daisuke, I have something to tell you" Caressa said shyly.

"What is it" he asked drinking tea as Wiz was eating strawberries t in front of him.

"Riku woke up" she said happily

"Oh that's great is she awake now" he asked curiously

"But she fainted again when she saw me and Dark on the floor because she thought he was sexually assaulting me" she said giggling.

"Whoosh…..What!!!" he said spitting tea out of his mouth. Unfortunately Wiz got attacked by all the flying tea.

He gave Daisuke a very angry look. "Hey Wiz I'm sorry" he said in a scared voice looking at him.

Wiz wouldn't accept the apology so he threw a strawberry down Daisuke's throat. Daisuke began to turn blue but Caressa didn't do anything.

"Ahhhh! Daisuke's choking!" Towa yelled coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh that's why he was turning all those colors" Caressa said thinking.

"Hel…hel...helps….." Daisuke said then passed out.

"Oh Daisuke!" Towa said standing him upright then whacked him in the back of the head with the frying pan.

With a major groan with pain the strawberry flew out of Daisuke's mouth and flew out the window.

"Hey it worked" Caressa said holding Wiz

"Daisuke" Riku said coming down the stairs.

He instantly got his act together and replied "Yes Riku?"

"Can I go home now I feel like I passed out twice" she said rubbing her head.

Everyone sweat dropped and Daisuke replied "Okay let me walk you" he said then they left out the door.

"I could have sworn I had a dream of Dark sexually harassing Caressa" Riku said thinking deeply.

"Good Morning" Dark said coming down the stairs.

"Dark I'm very sorry that I punched" she said with tears rolling

Dark began to blush seeing the Caressa's clear eyes sparkle with the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault" he said grabbing the weeping girl in his arms.

"It's like a soap opera, oh yeah I had to pick something up from the market" Towa said leaving

"Wait Towa!" Caressa said blushing

"Have Fun!" she said leaving out the door

Hours have pass and Towa still hasn't return and there was always an awkward silence between Dark and Caressa.

Looking at the clock he remarked "I have to go" he said going up stairs.

"How come" she said blushing

"I have business to take care of" he said then left.

While leaving the girl in the living room alone, he then flew into the night.

Her locket began to glow again. "What magical item can I possibly steal now?" she asked her locket.

Her locket gave off a hologram of the painting "Road to nowhere".

She gave a little smirk and said "Game on!"

She concentrated her thoughts and began to transform.

Her hair got longer put in a ponytail; she wore a black mask, a long sleeve fleecy white shirt with a v-neck, a black shirt underneath so you can see. She went from wearing a short jean skirt to a short silk black skirt with flat bottoms boots (black of course).

"My duty is to protect the city from evil. I phantom thief Faith won't let them down" she said spreading her night black wings and flew.

"I have a feeling that Satoshi got better tricks up his sleeve" Dark said flying into the museum noticing the police cars around the facility.

What he didn't see was that Satoshi wasn't there and everyone else was either tied up or knocked out.

"Where the heck is the painting" he said looking around. "It should be here."

"Looking for this?" a voice in the shadows said holding the painting.

"Wow, what a cute little girl" he said looking deep in the shadows.

"Who you calling little girl" the voice said right behind him.

"Dark Mousy, your reputation here is quite special, isn't it" Faith said bowing

"Well you know my name what about yours" he said grabbing her hand a kissing it softly

She swiped her hand away and said "Think of me as a fan" she said.

"Well you should just stay home and leave the stealing to the professionals" he said trying to grab the painting away but failed to do so.

Faith's locket then started glowing. The glow made Dark freeze in his tracks.

"I can't move" he said. He then noticed the locket around her neck having a flashback of Caressa.

About to leave "Hey Dark, do you believe in love?"

"What a personal question, why do you asked" he said calmly

"Are you in love with anyone?" she asked coming closer to him

"Actually I am. I'm in love with a beautiful girl named Caressa. She may say she can't love me but I'm trying to do all I can to get her to at least like me" he replied truthfully.

"What a lie, love doesn't exist and I know the girl you're talking about she doesn't believe in love either so don't even try" she said about to leave but someone grasped her hand.

"Ma'charie" the stranger said kissing the hand he held.

"Krad" Dark said still struggling to get free

"Such a beautiful girl, beauty wasted behind a mask, but I have a little trick of my own" he said chanting a spell.

By the time the spell was cast Faith went flying into a wall and couldn't move.

He took his hand and gently began to rub her leg working his way up her body.

"Get away from me you scum bag" she said trying to move.

He ignored the gesture, and with in seconds his lips were close too hers and they were about to get closer when………..

_To be continued……._


	3. Chapter 3

Faith spit in face with great disgust.

Instantly he dropped her and wiped his face and said "why you little cheeky little tramp."

With tears rolling down her eyes she got up and smacked Krad in the face. "How dare you! This is why I don't believe in love because all men are scum bags!"

She released Dark from his frozen spell and grabbed the painting.

Krad came walking towards her gesturing for her to come to him saying "I think we met on an awkward foot why don't we discuss things over a little dinner."

When she flew out the window Krad tried to go after but Dark grabbed him and said "Girls hate persistent guys."

Off she went into the night sky with the painting in her arms. Thinking back to what happened with Krad more tears ran down her face.

Suddenly thought of Dark's smile flashed in her mind and she ran into a tree.

Falling to the ground her locket detached from her ribbon and she turned back to normal. "Ow, ow, Ow!" she said rubbing her back.

Then she noticed a cave right next to her. She looked at the painting then back at the cave. "I'll put it in there" she said then threw the painting in the cave. "I'll pick it up later."

When she reached the house at three in the morning she just sat on the couch looking at the full moon. Yet again the tragic thought of Krad molesting her made her heart race with anger.

"I was right not to like guys they're, they're……………….." she began but then began to cry in her knees.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her as if to comfort her. She looked up and saw Dark's clear eyes looking at her.

"Dark I…………." she said to him trying to restrain herself from grabbing him back.

"It's ok but you're not very well keeping your phantom thief identity hidden, are you?" he said now rubbing her back.

"I want………………I want" she said, her heart having an argument with her mind. Her mind is telling her not to fall in love but her heart keeps saying he's different.

"What do you want Caressa?" he asked her softly.

Finally deciding which body part to trust she grabbed him in a hug. He grabbed her to and she released her arms and put them in front of her.

Crying her heart out he took his hand and put it on her chin and lifted up her face to look into her eyes.

"I promise you Caressa, I promise to protect you from anything" he said with so much feeling it made her memorize something.

She murmured something under her breathe "you can't protect me from my destiny, no one can."

"Did you say something" he asked looking at the moon.

"No I………………" she tried to finish but he averted his gaze to look at her eyes. The feeling of love was too strong for her to overcome. She brought her face closer to his and he brought his closer to hers.

There lips touched softly but the quote still runs through Dark's mind as well "you can't protect me from my destiny, no one can."

_To be continued…………_

To find out what Caressa means by this quote wait for next time


	4. Chapter 4

Two months have passed since Caressa has joined the Niwa family and her relationship with Dark is steady with kisses here and there.

With Towa cooking dinner, Daisuke doing homework, his parents out for dinner, and Dark doing what ever the hell he's doing, Caressa is forced into a life of boredom. To entertain herself she wanted to check if she could read upside down so she flipped on the couch with her head to the floor and magazine in her face.

"Homework can be such a pain in the neck" Daisuke said rubbing his shoulders. All was well for him until he noticed a pair of legs up in the air waving back and forth. With a sweatdrop on his head he asked "Caressa why are you upside down"

She flipped herself around and spread her night black wings to catch her balance. "Because I was bored! I really have nothing to do here but stay around and see if any memories come back." She complained crossing her arms across her chest.

Daisuke was mesmerized by the pitch black wings but was knocked out of his infauntation when the door opened.

"Hello everyone we're back!" Mrs. Niwa said coming through the door.

Everyone greeted politely as Mrs. Niwa made her way to Caressa on the couch. She sat down next to her and gave her a bag.

"What's this" Caressa asked as she looked inside the bag. She found a short sleeve white and burgundy shirt, a red-brown skirt, and school supplies.

"Mom that looks like the uniform from my school" Daisuke said peaking over Caressa's head to investigate the bag.

"That's because it is, honey! I couldn't stand Caressa staying home all day when she could go to school make friends and get a better education while she's here.

Caressa wrapped her arms around her saying "Thank you Mrs. Niwa!"

Daisuke was in a state of shock. He didn't know what to feel. He cared for Caressa like a little sister (in this story Daisuke's 16) and now she's going into the big bad world. Who knew what would happen!

"Dad say something, do something!" Daisuke said pleading his father as he took of his coat and shoes.

"Well maybe…………" he began but Emiko gave him a stern look which in her language meant shut up.

"Sorry Daisuke but the decision is made. By the way she's going to be in your class so you'll be able to protect her from anything bad." His father said trying to make the situation sound better than it is.

Daisuke was still a little nervous of the concept but he learned to accept it.

Caressa looked up at him wide eyed, pulled on his shirt and said "Daisuke I won't embarrass you."

He looked down at her with brotherly eyes "That's not the thing I'm worrying about."

"Dinners ready!" Towa said from the kitchen

"Caressa, can you please get Dark for dinner" Towa asked putting the fried fish on the table.

"Sure I'll put this stuff in my room while I'm at it" she said running up the stairs

Daisuke glanced up at her and said "Hey it's still my room you're just a guest there!"

She heard the comment and yelled back "Yeah, yeah Mr. keep his dirty under wear under the bed!"

Daisuke turned red as his mother looked at him annoyingly.

She smacked him across the head saying "How many times do I have to say it, put your laundry in the hamper!"

As the hustle and bustle carried on downstairs Caressa opened the door to Daisuke's room and put her new clothes on the top bunk where she now stays where Daisuke can keep his eye on her.

As she was about to leave she took a quick glance in the mirror. The burns on her hands have completely healed but were still fond of the black rocker gloves. She cut her hair shoulder length with bangs so she down where a black head band with a blue fire imprint. For some apparent reason she was still only 4' 11 the height she's been since she first arrived. Her style in clothes has changed. Instead of skirts she wears jeans, dark blue, black anything dark but now refuses to wear dresses. Her shirts are V-cut to match the same print of her jeans and headband. Instead of wearing boots she's gotten used to the teen craze of converse sneakers. Hers were specially made with 5 different pairs to match all her clothes.

After taking a close look at herself she left the room to head for the roof. It was 8:00 at night in late May when the weather is warm but not to warm you can go swimming.

Dark spent most of his time on the roof if he wasn't flirting or running away from obsessive girls. Every time he flirted with a girl Caressa was always there to make him feel guilty.

As always Dark was staring at the moon like he did every night and didn't even notice Caressa standing there.

She walked to Dark slowly sat next to him and put her head lightly on his shoulder.

He turned gently careful not to disturb her head and gave a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She blushed a light pink even though he's done that about a thousand times.

"Let me guess Towa said come down for dinner, huh" he said sarcastically

"No how do you figure" she asked getting up to her feet and lent a hand to pull Dark up.

Before he grabbed her hand he said "I guess you'll be going with Daisuke to school for the next two months."

"How'd you know" she asked curiously with her hand still out

He got up himself ignoring the gesture and replied "because Emiko was jumping up and down saying Caressa's going to school, she's going to look so cute in her outfit."

He walked passed her to the window to climb back in.

Disappointed Caressa turned around to face the same the white moon dark was staring at.

Under her breathe she whispered "jerk"

Dark heard the comment and came back standing behind her.

"You know that hurts right here" dark said pointing to his heart.

"Better yours than mine no wait you did that already now didn't you" she said with a slight tone of anger as she turned around to face him.

Before she knew it Dark grabbed her small fragile body in his arms and gave the fair maiden a breathe-taking kiss. Little did the young couple know far yonder they were being watched.

Near the end of the city stood a small mansion facing the sea, there lived two girls happily. As the couple embraced a young girl spied on them with a telescope with pure anger.

"Dark how could you do this to me! You left me for that midget in your arms. Oh, I'll win your heart yet! Just watch me!" she said still staring through the telescope down yonder.

Riku walked by wondering what her kid sister was looking at. As she took a glance at the far sided couple Risa looked at she yelled her name "Risa!"

Startled Risa knocked the telescope over with no warning.

"What did I tell you about spying on people with that thing" Riku said with a scolding look.

"But Riku I saw Mr. Dark kissing another girl over there" she said pointing far away

"That's ridiculous! That's it get to bed now!" she replied angrily at her sister's misbehavior

"But" Risa replied quietly

"No buts" Riku reply pointing back to her room

Back on the roof Dark and Caressa had finally let go of their embrace and headed for dinner.

"Caressa, Dark get down here dinners ready!" Towa yelled up the stairs

**Next Chapter Caressa starts school. What new wonders does she endure? What new enemy's does she have? And how many love letters will fill her locker?!**

_**To be continued…………..**_


	5. school frozen time

The sun was shining through the curtains and blinding Caressa's face. She pulled the blanket over her head and said "someone turn off the sun!"

The door flew open and Daisuke came running through. "CARRESA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET DRESS!" He jumped on top of her bed and started pushing her.

Caressa groaned but didn't get up. He kept pushing her and pushing her but she wouldn't get up.

"Ok I wish I didn't have to do this!" Daisuke said running out the door. Caressa pulled the cover off to reveal herself wearing her uniform already. She took some of Daisuke's favorite stuff and put it under her blanket. She climbed down the ladder grabbed her bag and left.

Daisuke and Dark came through the door with buckets of water. Dark pulled of the covers and Daisuke poured the buckets of water all over. Daisuke looked back and forth and screamed "CARRESA!!!"

Emiko was cooking this morning to celebrate Caressa's first day of school. "Daisuke come down from breakfast, you too Dark!"

Daisuke came running down the stairs with all his wet belongings.

Caressa looked back with a sausage in her mouth. While chewing her food she said "Daisuke aren't you a little too old to wet the bed?" Daisuke turned red, dropped all his wet belongings and charged at her.

"What did I do?!?!?" Caressa said running around the living room. "All I did was get out of bed like you told me too!" Daisuke was about to pounce when Caressa spread her black wings and flew up to the ceiling. Daisuke tripped and landed on Dark.

"Daisuke, this is a little sudden…….." Dark said passionately to Daisuke

"Dark you're such a pervert!" Daisuke yelled sitting down to eat

Dark sat next to Caressa, put his arm around her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Caressa, do you have all your stuff packed?" Emiko asked looking through Caressa's backpack.

"Yup, packed everything last night!" she said happily

"Oh I'm so happy it's like the first time Daisuke went to school. You look so cute in the uniform, bet all the boys will be jealous of the Daisuke because you pay so much attention to him."

Daisuke and Dark spit out their tea in shock. Yet again Wiz was the victim of tea assault.

Caressa grabbed Wiz and gave him a hug "it's ok Wiz you'll get back at him just not now" Wiz giggled as Caressa wiped him off with a soft towel.

Daisuke got up telling Caressa "time to go" pulling his backpack on.

"Yay, finally!" she pulled her shoes on and ran out the door.

"Caressa!" Emiko yelled out the door

She ran back to the opening of the door and said "bye Emiko, bye Dark see you later!" and ran left.

Daisuke got out the door and sighed "the schools to the right" not knowing if she heard, suddenly a wind ran right of him. "I guess she heard me"

She looked back and said "yes I did! Now hurry up you slow poke!"

Daisuke and Caressa finally arrived to the big brown and elegant building. Caressa looked in amazement.

"Daisuke your lucky you go to school here!" she said grabbing his arm

Suddenly Caressa had a flashback:

"_Too bad not many people can afford school it's so much fun!" she said happily as she grabbed Ryan's arm._

"_Yeah whatever………." He said pulling away_

"_ummm ok if you don't want me to hold onto you" she said about to enter but saw Ryan in the corner of her eye. _

_He was leaning on the wall staring at all the girls going by. Suddenly he pinched one of their butts and gave a happy groan "oh yea"_

_She looked away and went inside._

_End flashback_

"Caressa……..Caressa" Daisuke said snapping his fingers in front of her face

"Say what?" Caressa said snapping out of her dream.

"Please don't do that in school you might get in trouble" he said putting his arm around her.

"I know that, I've been to school before!" she said angrily

"Yeah in the 18th century" Daisuke said with the smile.

"You're not hitting on you're little sister with that gay ass smile are you" she said giggling

"No, of course not if I did that Dark would throw me off a building, bring me back up, then throw me off again!" he said frantically

She wrapped Daisuke up in a big hug and said "I know but my love for Dark is passionate lovey-dovey love but your love is big brothery and funny bunny love ya know!"

The bell rang as Daisuke said "I have never heard so many loves in one sentence so shall we go?" while holding his arm out.

"Sure!" she said wrapping her arm around hers

When they reached their classroom Caressa eagerly slid the door open and yelled "Ohiyo gozaimasu!" Daisuke stepped beside her to wait for the class's reaction.

All the boys charged up and pushed Daisuke out of the way. Caressa got scared from all of the attention.

"Are you ok" Riku said lending a hand for Daisuke so he could get up. Daisuke grabbed it and pulled her down with him.

Riku gave a light blush and asked "what are you doing Daisuke?" He pulled her lightly and said "with everyone crowding the door like this we won't be able to get in."

Daisuke and Riku grabbed Caressa to the floor and started crawling away.

Saehara looked around frantically and said "where'd the cute girl go?" A boy with glasses scanned the area and pointed near the floor "THERE SHE IS!"

Caressa almost started to cry because she got so scared when suddenly an arm pulled her out of the room into the safety of the hall way. The boy pulled her in back of him as the crowd of obsessive retards came by and asked "Did you see a gir about nay high, black hair in a ponytail, the cutest blue eyes around here?"

The stranger casually pointed to the right as the boys charged. He turned around to the frightened girl and asked "Are you ok?"

Caressa opened her eyes and stared at her savior. She noticed his winter white hair, his blue eyes, and his silver glasses.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you" she said bowing in apology

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upward and said "I'm Satoshi Hiwatari"

She bowed back and introduced herself.

Before she could say anything her pendant went crazy as the sky grew dark and dreary.

"Caressa you're locket's growing re………………"

Caressa took her finger and started poking Hiwatari. He didn't move at all.

"This isn't good" she said worryingly she was about to run inside the classroom when her head started throbbing like crazy saying "Burn to hell, burn to hell Faith!"

She collapsed to the ground with the last glimpse she saw was a dark figure who evilly said "Hey girl I haven't talk to you since……………..oh I don't know when you burned at the pole!" He grabbed her face aggressively and smiled.

**OMG! I don't even know what's gonna happen so I better figure it out soon!**


End file.
